


Bubble Gum

by UltimateThottie



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateThottie/pseuds/UltimateThottie
Summary: Nick and Jay go get ice cream!





	Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted! Sorry it’s so short! I might post some of my other fics in the future. My friend @sewer_seance brought up this idea, (we both work at an ice cream shop) and I just had to write something as well! Go check out her fic Coney Island Baby, which is based off this ice cream idea, and all her others as well! Enough rambling, enjoy!

Nick and Jay were having a nice casual date night, it was mid-summer and the night was just begging for ice cream. They had decided to go to the infamous 31 flavors, (32 Jay pointed out furiously) and get one of their favorite treats.

“What are you going to get, darling?” Jay asked as they waited in the surprisingly short line.

Nick stared at the wide variety of colors and flavors presented to him. “I’m not sure, what flavor are you going to get?”

Jay pointed to a flavor in the back row, “Gold Medal Ribbon! It’s my favorite!” 

Nick chuckled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, and that’s when one caught his eye. Pink Bubble Gum. It wasn’t something he would normally get, however something about it was calling to him. “Ah, that’s the one.” Nick pointed.

Jay bent down to see what flavor he had chosen, and giggled. “Wow, that’s not something I would see you getting however, it does suit you.” He pulled his lover into a side hug and kissed the top of his head. 

The shithead behind the counter took their order and handed them their cones. They decided to sit outside since the sun was setting and the air was cool. The two walked over to some grass hand in hand and sat down. “The sky is absolutely gorgeous tonight.” Nick said in awe staring at the pink and orange clouds.

Jay was staring at his boyfriend with stars in his eyes, “I’d argue you’re more gorgeous.” Jay gave him a peck on the lips. Nick was blushing with a smile when he pulled back.

They sat and enjoyed the sunset and their ice cream, soon finishing up not long after. Nick was chewing the gum that was in his ice cream. “Here, blow a bubble for me.” Jay said pulling out his phone. Nick blew a bubble and Jay quickly took a picture. However, the bubble popped, and was now covering his face!

“Oh no!” Jay laughed taking another picture then trying to help his boyfriend. They easily got it off and threw it away. 

“Well would you say it’s time to go home?” Jay asked.

“Not yet,” Nick said pulling Jay towards the grass again. “Let’s look at the stars.”

Jay chuckled and laid down on the grass pulling Nick down slightly on top of him. They stared at the stares and whispered to each other until Jay could hear soft snores coming from the man next to, (on top of) him. He picked him up and buckled him into the sunshine colored car.


End file.
